Conventionally, there has been a technology of method and system for generating and parceling-out a lower shopping mall in an upper shopping mall, however, such technology had many problems (refer to Korea Published Patent NO. 2005-0112015, Korea Published Patent NO. 2003-0071732).
The related art reproduced a goods database that the upper shopping mall already has, or adopted a mode that builds the lower shopping mall by directly approaching to the upper shopping mall database.
However, in case of the mode of reproducing the goods database, the synchronization with the other side was not performed on a real time basis when the database of one side was updated, but the task for the synchronization has to be separately worked in a constant cycle. Therefore, there has been a problem in that the side effect including a temporary data omission or the waste of system resources can not be evaded.
Additionally, in case of the mode of directly approaching to the database of the upper shopping mall, there has been a problem in that the danger of the security has to be accepted due to the database access of the lower shopping malls, or the lower shopping mall configuration and the self-control of an operation are seriously trespassed on by considerably blocking the access of the lower shopping mall account in order to avoid that.
Additionally, in the other shopping mall parceling-out solution, the mode that forms a unique database of the lower shopping mall is adopted without the link of the lower shopping mall and the upper shopping mall. However, such mode has a problem that it cannot help accepting a considerable burden of cost in that sellers have to separately manage both the upper shopping mall and the lower shopping mall.